


She's the one for me

by broadwayqueer



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nothing sexual though - Freeform, Very fluffy, bessie is a bean, mentions of abuse, they take a bath, theyre the cutest couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayqueer/pseuds/broadwayqueer
Summary: Bessie hasn't taken care of herself in days so Anna steps up to make sure her girlfriend is healthy and well
Relationships: Elizabeth "Bessie" Blount/Anne of Cleves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	She's the one for me

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! I wrote this a while ago for @moan-juetas on tumblr as it was a idea she proposed to me but i never got around to posting it. Also, apologies if it seems like Annas being a bit pushy but if they don't actually take a bath together I'd have no plot  
> TW- mentions of abuse- nothing explicit but I'm still putting this here

Bessie hadn’t properly taken care of herself in days. 

It seemed as if her entire household had developed a nasty cold, which meant that she was left to look after all of them. She didn’t mind in the slightest, they were her girls and she loved taking care of them. However, she just forgot to take care of herself in the process.

She had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep that looked even worse than normal. She hadn’t eaten a proper meal in 3 days, relying on granola bars to tide her over so she could tend to the girls- after all that was her priority. Her hair was a greasy, matted mess that hung in thick strands off her head.

Anna hadn’t realized that her girlfriend's health was slowly deteriorating. All 4 ladies and waiting had been called out of the shows for the past few days- Joan, Maggie and Maria being sick, and Bessie not trusting the three slightly delirious girls to be home by themselves. However, as the three women got progressively better, the mum of the group reluctantly found herself going to their Sunday show instead of staying at home.

The woman trudged into her dressing room, collapsing into her chair as she rested her head in her hands. She didn’t even realize that someone had entered the room until she felt two strong, warm arms wrap around her torso, and a head rest on hers. 

“Hi love. I’ve missed you.” Anna began running her fingers through her girlfriends long hair, quickly noting what a mess it was. 

Making no move from where she had plunked in her seat, the woman responded with a lifeless “mhmm” and a small “hi.”

The Germans concerns quickly mounted seeing her girlfriend so out of it. She gently guided the bassist into a sitting position and took her hands into her own. “Bessie, darling, what happened?” She brought one hand up to cup the woman’s cheek. “You look terrible love. When was the last time you properly slept?”

“I don’t know.” Her voice came out small and quiet, a complete contrast to her usual bold way of speaking. 

“You’re not doing the show today.”

“What?” Bessie sat up, now a little more alert. “I’m doing the show Anna. I’m completely fine.”

The German stood up and picked her girlfriend up with ease. She was immediately met with a tiny squeal and pleas to put her down, but Anna kept walking. “Sorry darling. We’re going home and you’re gonna let me take care of you.”

Bessie was too exhausted to fight back anymore, so she reluctantly agreed and settled comfortably against her girlfriends chest.

Once they were both signed out for the day, Anna called a cab and carried the other woman up into the queens house.

“Wait! Anna I need to go back home. The girls need me and I don’t want to leave them on their own.” She tried to escape from the strong hold but was pulled even tighter.

“I’ll call them if you want, but you’re not going anywhere. I’m going to take care of you for once, since you love to take care of others.”

Bessie pouted as the dark skinned woman continued to make her way into the house, only pausing to press a quick kiss to her nose before making her way upstairs. As she was walking up the steps she could tell how the slight rocking and bouncing motions was slowly but surely pulling her girlfriend closer to sleep. She smiled warmly at the woman in her arms before gently setting her down on her bed. “I’m going to run us a bath love. I’ll be right there.” Anna pressed a quick kiss to the -very oily- black hair on the bassists head before walking to the bathroom.

Meanwhile Bessie was frozen. In her half asleep state she had only heard ‘bath’ and ‘us’ and in her head those two words did not compute well together. A bath meant being naked and when Anna said ‘us’ that meant that she wanted them to take a bath- be naked, together. In the same room. In the same small area. That was enough to send the woman into a panic. She was by no means ready for any form of a sexual relationship, even though she thought that made her a bad person. Her and the german were girlfriends for god sake. That’s what happens when you’re in a relationship. She shouldn’t have believed that Anna would be any different. She was just like-

“Bessie?” The woman in question re entered the bedroom and looked over at the musician who was curled in on herself, staring blankly at nothing. She immediately moved over and tried to comfort her. “What’s going on hon? Talk to me darling, what’s going on?” 

The long haired girl sighed and stood up, “let's just get this over with.” She reached over and started pulling her sweater off. As she reached to take off her shirt she asked almost robotically, “what do you want me to do?” 

Anna was confused for a moment before a wave of understanding rushed over her and she immediately grabbed her girlfriends hands. “Bessie, no it’s not like that, I promise. I won’t do anything you don’t want me to. We don’t even have to have a bath together. I can run you the bath and then leave if that makes you more comfortable.”

The bassist stared at their hands which were hovering over the hem of her shirt and quietly questioned, “what are you doing? You want to do ‘it’ right? That’s why this is happening.”

“No, I don’t want to until you’re ready. I’m not like them and I really hope you can trust me.” The queen cupped Bessies cheek and lifted her chin so they were looking at each other eye to eye. “Do you trust me?”

At this point the woman was so mentally out of it that she nodded and stood up, almost robotically in a sense, making her way to the bathroom.

Anna gently took her girlfriend's hand, determined to not mess this up and destroy her trust. She stopped to grab her bathrobe for Bessie and Kats for herself so they had something to wear back to the room.

The bath had already been prepared and the queen could feel the nerves and anxiety radiating from her former lady in waiting. “Libbie, I’m gonna get in now but you take your time, ok?” She quickly undressed and got into the tub, situating herself so she was leaning against the side. 

Bessie followed and undressed herself, moving to sit opposite her girlfriend-  _ I mean she obviously wants to look so….  _ But she was stopped.

“Come sit over here” 

_ She just wants to touch you she just wants to touch- _

“I know you’ll be more comfortable facing away from me, and it’ll make it easier to wash your hair.”

The bassist obliged without processing and sat ramrod straight in front of her girlfriend, just waiting for her to make a move, waiting for Anna to lift her hand and start touching.

But that never came. 

The German gently reached over to the small table beside the tub and grabbed a bath bomb and with a light laugh, handed it to the woman in front of her. “Here love. I stole it from Kat so it’s kinda obnoxiously pink but it’ll do if you’d like to use it.” 

Bessie dropped the pink sphere into the water and watched as it slowly spiraled the water into a hot pink. She continued to remain tense as her girlfriend rubbed some shampoo into her hair, making sure to move her fingers gently through the long hair as she continued. 

“I love you so much Libbie, I hope you know how incredible you are.”

_ This is it, this is it. She’s just gonna reach over and- _

Anna moved her hands through Bessies hair, starting to massage the especially tense areas on her back with gentle hands. 

The bassist’s back arched slightly into the touch, partly out of discomfort and pain, partly out of fear that the hands would start moving even further down and around her body. Her mind was at battle with itself. She wanted to hide. She wanted to run out of fear of being abused like she had been all those centuries ago. The other part of her was saying to just give in and submit to the touching. She had signed herself up for this when she fell in love with the dark skinned goddess sitting behind her.

However, that woman wasn’t at all clueless. She could sense her girlfriends turmoil and tried to move as fast as she could to get the girl out of there.    
  


“I’m going to rinse out your hair now love. Can you tilt it back a little bit please? I don’t want any of it going in your pretty eyes.” No matter how many compliments she threw around, nothing was breaking her girlfriend from her trance like state. 

As time passed Bessie fell out of that trance like state and slumped over, crying into her hands. Her tears kept falling without stop, no matter how hard she tried. She was crying for the abuse she went through and how painful those memories are even centuries later. For the fact that she was holding her girlfriend back from having a better partner than she could offer to be. She was also crying because somehow she could call Anna her girlfriend, despite the fact that she’s a million levels lower than her on every aspect of coolness. 

She turned her head and all but collapsed into the woman's chest, whimpering out the fact that she would never be good enough to call herself her girlfriend. “You deserve the best, I’m so sorry I can’t be that for you.”

The German gently cradled her girlfriend's head, looking her in the eyes as she delicately wipes away the tears rolling down her pale cheeks. “I’ve got you love” she whispered, pulling the girl a bit closer, content to hold her as long as she needed.

As the tears slowly dried, the water grew colder and the smaller girl began to shiver slightly. 

“Let's get you out of here babes.” Anna reached for their fluffy towels sitting outside the tub and propped herself up a bit further. “I have the towel for you and you can also steal my bathrobe if you’d be more comfortable wearing that.” She offered a hand to her girlfriend as she dried off and threw Kats robe around herself.

Bessie stood up, immediately grabbing the towel as a fiery blush painted her face a bright red. She quickly stepped out of the tub on shaky legs, wrapping the warm coverup around herself.

“Can I carry you again love?” The queen moved over and rested a gentle hand on her shoulder. “You don’t have to walk if you don’t want to.”

The woman gave a small nod, quite scared of collapsing accidently if she walked any further. 

Anna scooped her up bridal style with a soft smile on her face, making sure to gently rock her girlfriend as they went along. She looked down at the relatively relaxed expression on the girls face, reminding herself how lucky she was to be able to call such an incredible person her partner.

Once they were in the Germans room, she placed Bessie on her with a quick kiss on her forehead. She then moved over to her dresser and threw the bassist her pajamas that stayed at the queen's house and left the room for her to change herself.

As soon as the dark skinned woman closed the door the girl moved from her position on the bed and got changed as fast as she could. A part of her was still convinced Anna would walk into the room and make the fairly unwanted further step in their relationship. She tried her hardest to stop her spiral, but ultimately it was the knock on the door that made her focus.

“Libbie? Can I come in?” 

“Ya…” 

With a concerned expression Anna opened the door in her pajamas and joined her girlfriend on the bed. “You ok love?” she asked, beginning to play with her hair.

“I think so.” She sighed in contentment and shifted a bit closer to the woman behind her. 

There were a couple moments of silence before the queen spoke again. “You know how you said before that I deserve the best? Well, you’re absolutely right.”   
  
Bessie froze and stiffened. She knew she shouldn’t have trusted that this relationship would’ve been anything. There couldn’t be anything more humiliating than getting dumped immediately after her girlfriend had seen her naked. 

“But guess what?” the woman asked with a smirk. “You’re the best anyone could ever get.” Anna leaned over and pressed a kiss to the girl's nose. 

The bassist's face flushed a bright red and she turned to hide her face in Anna's shoulder. 

“What? I’m just stating facts!” She ruffled her girlfriend's hair before pulling her closer. 

“You’re the worst but the absolute best.”

With a light laugh the woman smiled, “I think you just contradicted yourself there love.”

If possible Bessie blushed even more, but sobered and leaned back slightly. “Thanks for today Anna, I really appreciate it.”   
  
The German brushed a couple stray hairs out of her lovers eyes before responding, “no need to thank me love. I’ll always be here to take care of you.”

About 2 hours later the rest of the queens made their way home after the show. Aragon made her way up the stairs and knocked lightly on the other divorcee's door and pushed it open just a crack. She smiled as she saw one of her best friends and her former lady in waiting and daughter entangled with each other, fast asleep on the bed. With one last fond smile and a quick photo, she softly closed the door, content to leave the two lovebirds be in peace. 


End file.
